Past to Present
by AmarantineOct.3'11
Summary: Ok, Crap summery but I promise it's good...Ok, so I can't PROMISE, but at least give it a chance! Fem!Allen Yullen slight Tyki/Allen OC's Tis being ADOPTED PEOPLE! Details in last chap...
1. Signing up

Yo. So, This is only my second story and TECHNACLY It's not my thinking that made this story seeing as its based off my moms life. Only using Kanda and Allen to play they're roles. BTW, Kanda doesn't enter this story for a good amount of time. But Tyki does! Only hes an ass in this story. Crap. I'm rambling. Oh well, DISCLAMER TIME! Also! Im co-writeing this with my bestist buddy's Dawn and Zack!

Disclamer:We do not own any of the characters in this story. Just the plot, they're personalitys,And all OC's like Dawn and Zack.

Dawn's AN's

*Hi! I'm helping Sora write this! ^^ I just couldn't resist! It's takes a lot of effort for both of us! Hope you like it! ^^ Dawn~

P.S. All random comedy is writen by our LOVELY friend/Bro Zack.

P.S.S Dawn's friend YEMINKI will be contributing her writeing talent to this story here in random completely unplanned chapters. If there are things writen by her it will be mentioned in the future AN's. Thank you and enjoy the story!

"God,I'm nervous. Are you nervous? 'cause I'm very nervous. Shit! You need to be brave in the Black Order don't you?! I'm going to fail, let's just head back now." Yes! Maybe now I'll get to go back. Tee hee.

"NO,Allen. You will NOT back out now we are almost there." She said as she grabbed my arm before I could run .

But

No buts! C mon, we re almost there.

"But Dawn! You KNOW I won't last ten minutes in there! I'm a cowardly wimp. Admit it! I am and I'll just be a disgrace to my country! Besides, Mana doesnt want me to go. He's worried I'll get hurt."

"Bull crap! I talked to him myself. He's perfectly ok with you serving your country and whatnot."

'Shit. She's right. I forgot she was there when I talked to him.' I thought to myself as we neared the gates to the Black order.

"Ah! Were here. So shove that cowerdly side of yours down the drain and get a move on!"

When we arrived at the door step, a guy with glasses dress in white approached us.

New, I believe, he asked us.

"Uh, hi. My names Allen Walker and this is my friend Dawn." Holy crap! I'm already freakin' out and were not even in the building yet! At this rate I'll be dead before training ever starts.

Komui threw us the keys to our room and our uniforms.

"If you will follow me." He said as he lead us to a desk with a lady behind it.

'Miranda Lotto huh?' I thought.

"Alright! If you will sign up with Ms. Lotto here. After you are done I will send a guide to show you around." He said as he went to walk away."Oh! And good luck..." Ugh..Creepy. He looked almost sadistic there.

"H-hello. If y-you would please s-sign your name here a-and your initials h-here." She stuttered out as she handed me a pen. 'Ugh, note to self use hand sanatizer after signing up.' I thought to myself.

"Allen Walker....and ALW Allen Layla Walker." I muttered to myself after signing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" a loud scream came down the hallway.

Out of nowhere, a guy with a huge sword comes flying and crashes onto a pillar.

"Damn you cafeteria cook Jerry!!" He screams and curses like there was nobody there.

Both Dawn and I looked at him weirdly. Dawn having enough of the nonsense walks up to him and kicks him in the shins..

"OW! What was that for and why'd u have to kick me in the shins? He scowled and then in a polite voice in introduced himself. "I m Zack by the way. Nice to meet'cha"

Both Dawn and I was awestruck. How could someone so rude be so polite at the same time?

"I m Dawn and she's Allen" Dawn told Zack. "Anyway why were you so angry about just now?"

"Well.. apart from the fact that I just flew here from the cafeteria, its because the food is too normal.. Why cant they cook something more fit for a pro rookie like me?... Stupid cook... doesn't want to change his cooking style for me."

"Hmm okaaaaay? Anyway I still gotta sign up so see ya later...Sorry, forgot your name."

"Zack."

"Whatever. Let's go Allen." 'What am I, your slave?' I thought as We went back to the desk.

"OK! So, where do I sign again?" Said Dawn.

"R-r-right here m-miss...?

"Zakura." Man..I SO wish I had a name like her's. Instead I'm stuck with Walker.

"Ok m-miss Zakura. Right he-OH! I'm such a klutz! I'm no use to anybody! I should just go jump out a window!" She said after she spilled ink all over the form. Not to mention, she was about to do just that before I grabbed her wrist.

"Whoa! No no NO! NO jumping out windows! It's just a little ink!" Good Lord, is this woman unstable or something!?!

"Stop flailing!" I yelled as she was trying to get to the window.

"You wont die anyway! Were on the first floor!" O...k? That stoped her. For some odd reason.

"Now, can you get Dawn another form please?" I said in the most calm voice possible.

"Y-y-yes, right a-away miss. H-here you a-are."She stuttered as she handed Dawn a new form.

"N-now, r-right here a-and initials h-here." She once again stuttered.

"Ok, maybe now I can get this done." Dawn mutted while signing.

"Dawn!" I said. "Make her feel worse than she already does why don't'cha!" Geez! She can be so brash sometimes!

"Fine! Fine! Here! Dawn Rain Zakura! There!"

"Uh, Dawn?"

"What!?" She snaped.

"You forgot your initials."

"ARGH!"Yikes."HERE! DRZ,DONE! Happy!?"

"Yes!" I chirped in the most sickely sweet voice I could muster.

"Lets just go.."She muttered while grabbing my coller.

Ah, what an interesting day. 


	2. Meeting the Generals

Hihi! So, I decided to try a little something. So everyone gets the deserved credit, I am marking every thing I, Dawn, and Zack write differently.

**DISCLAIMER: **We do not own any of the characters in this story! Just the plot and OC's

Me: _My writing._

Dawn: Dawn's writing.

Zack:** Zack's writing.**

* * *

The next day, Dawn woke me up at 5am in the morning.

Get up! Training starts at 6am! she barked at me.

5 more minutes I mumbled.

NO!!! she screamed as she pulled me out of bed.

I grumbled and got out of bed. Who would want to start training at 6am? Apparently, I spoke too soon.

Everyone was ready by 5:15am.

Dawn had to drag me to the training room 'cause I was half asleep. I was still sleeping till someone screamed at me in the face. General Winters Sokaro! I was scared stiff.

_"YOU WORTHLESS PEACE OF SHIT, WAKE UP!" Holy crap, holy crap, HOLY CRAP!_

_"50 PUSH UPS NOW"! He's screaming at me! I think I might pee myself!_

_"YES SIR!" I squeaked out._

_During my lovely FIFTY PUSH UPS, everybody else started doing hand to hand training! DAMN IT! I want to do training._

_But no. I'm stuck with pushups. Dawn's getting it later. She KNEW I had to get up the same time as her! MAYBE if she would have woken me up, I might have been able to wake up more and not be doing this. God, this hurts!_

_Almost there! 46, 47, 48, 49, 50!_

_"DONE SIR!" I yelled to him._

_"GOOD! NOW PAIR UP WITH DAWN AND START!" Holy crap! Even when he's not saying horrible things he's scary!_

_BOOM! Holy crap! Half the training room blew up!_

**"ZACK!**

**"HEY!! Just because ol' buster blade here gives a heck of a big blade beam doesn't mean its all my fault. And you were the one who hauled all these big ass enemies after me. Blade beam is the most effective way to settle these stuff." Zack tried to retaliate.**

**All around, both guys and girls gather to see the damage done by Zack's so called huge blade beam. Half the training room was in shambles and wreck. The bots that he sent to train Zack with.**

**Well, Zack has the backing of a fellow general by the name of Dawn Aurora.**

**Everyone around wanted to get Zack and whack him but they all know that Klaud Nyne and Dawn Aurora will kill them if they lay even a finger on him.**

"Zack! You idiot! I told you lots of times not to use blade beam!" Aurora screamed at Zack.

"But it wasn't my fault!"

"But I told you! Zack when will you ever learn! Maybe this is why you don t get past basic training!"

"But sis! It s wasn't my fault!"

I blinked. Zack never got pass basic training? Aurora s his sister? That was a surprise. That explains why he seems older than us and no one dared to touch him when he blew up the training room.

"Aurora, calm down!" Klaud Nyne told her. "Zack, you do know she has a point."

"Not you too! Why do both of you side each other?"

"Because we re twins and you know what Aurora said was right."

I blinked again. Twins? Two sisters who are generals? Come to think of it, Zack is immature and sometimes a joke to all of us. No wonder he didn't make it past basic training.

"ENOUGH!" Winters shouted.

"Shut it when we're arguing!" Aurora shouted back.

Winters backed away when Aurora started screaming at Zack again.

I blinked (for the third time that day). Whoa, I didn't realize Aurora was so scary when she s screaming at someone apart from her family.

"Forget it! As punishment, you ll do 100 PUSHUPS starting now!" Aurora ended.

HOLY CRAP! THAT S TIMES TWO OF MY PUNISHMENT! I would want to get in the way of general Dawn Aurora if she s angry.

"DONE MA'AM!" Zack quickly screamed when he was done.

"Good!" She turned to us. "45 minutes to get ready! I want to see all of you in the cafeteria at 12.45pm sharp! Is that clear?!"

"YES MA'AM!"

Yikes! She s scary! But still, she s also generous. Instead of giving us 5 minutes, she gave us 45 minutes to get ready. Maybe having a sister as a general wasn't so bad after all.

"DAMN YOU ZACK! IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOUR DEAD!"

I gulped. Maybe I was wrong. Only Zack will know for sure.

Dawn and I arrived at the cafeteria half an hour early and I could see that Aurora had calm down and was ruffling Zack s hair as he was protesting.

I scanned through the cafeteria and my eyes stop at a table. I gulped. It was the bully, Skin Bolic! HOLY CRAP! He was glaring at me! I quickly turned away. Zack started waving at me. I waving back. He started walked toward us, but when he was two feet away, Aurora s wings, hit him REALLY HARD! He clumsily fell forward and fell flat on face. Everyone bust out laughing including the ALL generals.

"Whoops, sorry Zack. There s a new rule this year." Klaud laughed as she told him.

"New rule?" He mumbled.

"Yes, no male can be within 2 feet of a female, not including us of course."

Zack started sulking and I giggled. Getting as close as his sisters is the closest he ll ever get to girls here.

Zack started talking to them and pointed at us and at Skin. I didn't hear them as they at a table all the way across the cafeteria. Anyway, Aurora and Klaud nodded and walked towards us.

I tried to put on my best smile but somehow, I knew it didn t reach my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked me as she sat beside me.

"I'm just tired, that's all." I lied but somehow, I knew Aurora wasn't buying it.


	3. Heat wave

Hihi! Chapter 3..finally. ^^' Sorry for the EXTREMLY long wait, but I'm kinda working on a new story and I kinda, sorta forgot about this one... =D Well, the majority of this one is writen by Dawn so you can thank her for most of it. Oh! And I forgot to mention that Dawn Aurora is Dawn's character from one of her story. It's called "Dawn of a New Era" and her username is Dark Twilight Angel. She's referred to as Aurora in this story though since there s already a Dawn. Any way! I'm rambling.

So, DISCLAIMER TIME!

**DISCLAIMER:** We do not own any of the characters in this story! Just the plot and OCs.

Me: _My writing._

Dawn: Dawn's writing.

Zack:** Zack's writing.**

* * *

_Well, lunch was hell._

_1: We had to drink two glasses of water before we ate or drank anything._

_2: We couldn't eat until all four members of our table were there. (Or sit)_

_And 3: We only had five minutes to eat. Plus there wasn't NEARLY enough to satisfy me._

_AND we couldn't sit with Zack because no male could be within two feet of a female._

_We met the generals today though. Not all of them. I think the ones we didn't meet were General Tiedoll and Cross. We did meet General Dawn Aurora, General Winters Sokaro (Our CRAZY drill instructor.), and General Klaud Nyne. Gen. Aurora has a crazy bad temper-and it didn't help AT ALL that her bro Zack destroyed the training room SHE paid for-, General Nyne is a bit better but still has her moments. Oh! And Nyne and Aurora are twins! Imagine that. And General Aurora was so scary that General WINTERS backed off. Weird, I know. And I'm currently standing in formation. In 90 degree weather. With LEATHER uniforms on. A couple of people have already passed out. They said if someone in front or behind us pass's out to not do anything. They said someone would come get them. I'm skeptical about that seeing as someone just passed out in front of me and is leaning against my chest. Very uncomfortable I might add. I'm feeling a little light headed myself. Plus I keep unconsciously locking my knees and they said that'll just make us pass out faster. I'm starting to feel nauseous to. I don't handle throw up well, and the heat ALWAYS makes me nauseous. Dawn LOOK'S like she's doing ok but I look like I am too. I'm a little worried. But on the plus side I met a TOTALLY awesome and hot guy today. His name is Tyki Mikk. He's really nice too! I don't know HOW we managed not two get caught talking but we did. And-Oh, thank the Lord! Someone finally came and got him! I think his name was Jimmy, Jerry, JOHNNY! Yes, that's it._

_"Alright! 5 minutes break!" Winters called._

I heaved a sigh of relief. I was about to faint sooner or later.

"How are you doing?" Dawn asked me.

"I almost fainted but thanks to this break, I'm fine now."

"GET ALL OF YOUR ASS OUT! YOUR 5 MINUTES EXPIRED A CENTURY AGO!" Winters screamed at us.

"Aurora, HELP!" Zack screamed.

Aurora pretended not to notice.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Klaud asked.

"Nah, in fact, he deserves it," Aurora answered without taking her attention away from the reparations.

"True," Klaud agreed as she turned her attention back.

"Why do they always side each other?" Zack whined.

"Because they're twin's and you blew up the training room Aurora used her money to build. And now using your money to repair," Lavi answered.

Zack sighed. He knew Lavi was right.

"Not there! The other side!" we heard Aurora scream.

"She's going to lost her temper soon," I whispered to Dawn.

"Yea, better not be here." She said as she hurried out of the room.

The training was totally HELL with Winters SCREAMING at us and Aurora at SCREAMING at the people who were repairing the training room.

In the end, she decided to repair the training room by herself with help from her innocence and Lau Shimin for help.

It was a whole lot better without Aurora screaming as Winters was bad enough. I was so tired that I almost fell asleep.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! STAND STRAIGHT!" he screamed at me.

I was so tired that I almost didn't hear him.

"Alright! 10 minutes to get ready for dinner!" he finally shouted.

I staggered back to my room with Dawn.

"Allen, are you okay?" Dawn asked.

I pointed to the leather suit and at the sun.

"What do you think?" I asked weakly in reply.

"No? You really need to be tougher than that!"

My jaw dropped. Is she kidding?! Tougher?!

"Anyway, go take a shower!" she said as she threw me the towel.

I didn't argue.

When we arrived at the cafeteria, I realized all the Generals were here. I could make out some of the words she said. They were 'meet' , 'rookies' , 'Zack' and 'introduce'.

Klaud nodded, so did Tiedoll. Cross just shrugged but Winters slammed his fist on the table disagreeing completely.

"Sit down!" Aurora growled.

He had no choice but to obey. Hmm, oh well. I'll leave them alone. Anyway, despite the fact that this place looks like a prison(And some of the time FEELS like a prison) it still has excellent food. Even though I don't get enough of said food. Well, I'm currently trying to figure out how to eat everything in five minutes.

Hmm.. What to do, what to do... AH! I know. I ll eat one bite of each so I'll get a little of each!

As I was on the last dish, the 5 minutes were up! Crap! I wasn't even half full yet!

Aurora was giggling in my direction. She winked at me. Her amber eyes were telling to me keep on eating. Nothing will happen. I looked her with glee and continued.

"Zack! Get up here!" Aurora called.

He did and it was a bad idea. Soon, his face was red after what Aurora said.

I almost chocked on my food a few times but I guess my luck ran out on the last time. I was saved by Dawn and a hit on the back with one of Aurora's wings. Yes, I said ONE. No one knows how many wings she really has so, yeah, one of her wings.

Aurora approached me.

"So Allen, how's life at Black Order?"

"Not too bad. I can't believe you and Nyne had to go through the same thing once. I feel kinda sorry for Zack He has been here for 9 months."

Here's something you won't know. We've been here for almost 8 years."

I jumped 8 years?! That is a very long period of time Aurora smiled and walked away. Dinner continued until Winters screamed at us.

"Oi! Shithead! Dinner was over 10 centuries ago!"

I looked over at Aurora and gulped. She looks angry. A fist landed on his head.

"Let them eat more for crying out loud!"

Aurora faced us and said "From now on, meal times are extended! No rules will be applied during meal times!"

The whole hall erupted in cheers and everyone started mixing around.

"Why did you do that?!" Winters screamed at her.

"I built this place, I make the rules. Deal with it!"

I smiled. I don t know why but I feel next week was gonna be an awesome week!


	4. Innocence

Week 1 was great! Dawn didn't talk too much in front of General Aurora. I think she doesn't like her and just yesterday, Nyne and Cross became a couple. Imagine Cross and Nyne an item, I was totally speechless!

Today, we were supposed to get our innocence or that's what Winters told us. He fell ill and General Aurora took over the class. Thank the lord! I was going to die if he was with us.

I have no idea where I currently am right now. I only know that I was in front of a blue-green figure with has a head of a person and a body which looks a lot like a snake. We proceeded to receive our innocence. I was at the end of the line and the figure didn't give all of us an innocence. I panicked.

"What's wrong with me? Can't I get an innocence?"

"Calm down Allen. You already do have an innocence, your arm," Aurora answered.

I looked over at the others. Zack already has his buster sword and Dawn was swinging her new scythe. My left hand is my innocence?! No way!

"Oh, I almost forgot! Zack, catch!" Aurora said as she threw him a rod.

Zack caught it and it was another one of his innocence.

"Aurora, this one is yours too!" the figure gave her a sword.

"Blinding light huh? Not a bad name!"

Soon, training started. Nyne was standing beside Aurora and Chris, the trainer was talking to them.

Nyne entered the training room and got our attention. We're going to fight her?! Now way!

To make it fair, Aurora will provide healing magic for our team. I guess that'll have to do…

As we continued fighting, her innocence, Lau Shimin kept blocking her. I noticed a bullet heading for me but I couldn't seem to move. A sword sliced the bullet in half. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Zack!"

"No problem!"

"Innocence activate!"

With that, my left hand totally changed.

"Hurry! Allen, Dawn! Now's your chance to attack!"

Both of us did. Dawn's scythe got caught and I smashed into General Nyne.

Both Zack and Aurora rushed over.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine Dawn!" Nyne answered for us.

'Dawn' smiled as she healed our wounds. Whoa! Aurora's first name is Dawn! It's no wonder Dawn doesn't like her! Both of them have the same first name!

After training ended, we headed back to our rooms. I looked over at Dawn. Her scythe took the form of a moon shaped necklace around her neck. She looks good with it!

During dinner, Winters was there and he had a very bad cold. He'll be out for at least 5 days. So the whole week was up to Aurora!

Aurora kinda changed the rules again. Now, the breaks and meals are half an hour and an hour respectively. I was grateful for that rule. If now, I would have died by now…

I noticed that Aurora was still holding on Blinding Light. Oh well, I don't have to care about that at all.

_I'm starting to get used to the Black Order now though so it's not all bad. I can wake up on my own and I don't feel the need to throw up everytime we need to stand out side in the heat. I don't wan't everyone to think I'm some weakling who can't even stand a little heat._

_So I decided I won't let them think that. I won't let them boss be around and most importantly I wont let my own friend think she's better._

_See, I love Dawn. Really, with all my heart. She's practically my sister but she acts like this is nothing and it gets annoying after a while. 'Time to get a little back bone' I told myself the other day._

_And I will. I won't let the generals scream at me and I won't cringe away from them everytime eather. I'll show everyone that I am strong and I WON'T be pushed around , starting now._

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I'm trying to update faster. ^^' I don't really have anything to say so if you need anything answered just review or PM me. ^^ Oh, and PLEASE review! I need them. It's really kinda depressing to only have 3 reviews after 4 chapters. -.-


	5. Adoption details

Hey guys. I got some eather GREAT or bad news. Probably great. Anyway, I'm giving up this story. Now, before you say anything, whether it be good or bad, let me say this. Dawn is adopting it! She writes most of it anyway and shes a wonderful writer. Anyway, I'll keep this up, just not post anymore chapters.

Her username is,

Dark Twilight Angel.

So, it's been fun, but I have no where to go with this. Adios amigos. 


End file.
